Who knew
by heyhey62
Summary: With Mukuro bring held captive 24/7, Tsuna has no one to pleasure. What if Hibari sees his struggles and offers to pleasure Tsuna, while Mukuro is away. Mukuro ends up seeing them, but what happens? Well, let's just say he found out something about him.
Wake up, Jake off.

Sit down, Jack off

Stand up, Jack off

Tsuna was extremely sexually frustrated. With his boyfriend held in Vincent 24/7, there was no way for him to get that immense pleasure he gets when they were alone together.

Jerking off was an on and off thing for him. He would do it when he couldn't take it anymore, and sadly, it was one of those times.

Luckily, he can go home soon. Plus, Gokudera wasn't there to annoy him and Yamamoto was out sick, so he didn't have to explain himself.

Tsuna squirmed in his sit, trying to focus on the last lesson of the day, Math.

He pleased to himself for it to go away, but it wouldn't budge. The bell finally rung and Tsuna let out a soft sigh of relief.

He said goodbye to Kyoko, who always walks with Hana and Chrome. Tsuna slowly packed things in his bag, waiting for everyone to leave out the classroom.

Once the last person left, Tsuna placed his bag in front of his crotch and went to go find the nearest boy's bathroom, asap.

But, luck was not on his side. He bumped into someone, sending him to the ground.

Tsuna groaned from the impact and looked up, only to freeze in fear. He had ran into his cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari looked at Tsuna with his usual cold stare, then his eyes trailed down south.

Tsuna followed Hibari's glaze and his face turned scarlet.

"Hiiiee", he yelled, grabbing his bag and placing it over his crotch.

Tsuna mentally cursed himself as he hesitantly looked back up at Hibari, who was once again looking at him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna flinched from Hibari suddenly breaking the silence and saying his name in his deep voice.

"My office", Hibari told Tsuna, before walking down the hall to that destination.

Tsuna slowly got off the ground and followed Hibari. He was lucky that no one was still at school, well, at least not on the hall that they were on.

Hibari closed the door behind them once they got in the room. Without Tsuna knowing or noticing, he pulled down the blinds that covered the window on his door.

Tsuna stayed near the door, too afraid to move or say anything.

"Explain", Hibari demanded Tsuna as he walked over to his desk.

Tsuna eyes widen slightly as he looked up at Hibari, "U-ummm..", Tsuna squirmed slightly, finding standing in one place not helping both his situations.

"I'm s-sexually frustrated", Tsuna squeaked out, finding it embarrassing to say.

Hibari walked back over to Tsuna, abruptly placing both his hands on either side of the herbivore.

Tsuna kept his head down as he squirmed slightly from the discomfort of begin trapped between the wall and Kyoya.

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna looked at Hibari to see a mixture of amusement, hunger, and lust filling his gray eyes.

Then something unexpected happen. He was kissed by his fearless cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya.

Tsuna's eyes were wide in surprise. He tensed up from the kiss, not wanting to relax and give in, but he was too afraid to push him away.

Hibari pulled back and studied Tsuna's expression. Tsuna had a faint blush and his eyes showed anger, yet lust, at the same time.

"I have a lover already Hibari", Tsuna stated half heartedly.

"Oh, I know", Hibari said, "I know it's the pineapple."

Tsuna would have laughed at the nickname almost everyone seemed to call him nowadays, but he was kinda shocked and somewhat still anger.

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"I decided to pleasure you in his absence", Hibari said seriously.

"Wha-"

Hibari cut Tsuna off by another kiss, but this one was different. It was deep, rough, but passionate. Tsuna moaned and gripped Hibari's shirt.

Hibari broke the kiss again, putting his head in the crook of Tsuna's neck. He could hear the boy panting softly from the amazing kiss he hadn't experienced in awhile.

"Secretly", Tsuna said after catching his breath, "till he comes back, well be friends with benefits."

Hibari lifted his head, staring into Tsuna's caramel orbs. "We're not friends and you don't have a choice or say."

Instead of using words, which he was going to do, he moaned from Hibari roughly grinding his covered erection against Tsuna's. Sawada bit his lip softly, trying his best hold in his loud moaning. Hibari placed his hands on Tsuna's waist, hosting the boy up.

Tsunayoshi instinctively wrapped his legs and arms around Hibari. Tsuna back was touching the door. It jiggled every time Hibari grinded into Tsuna. Hibari would groan and Tsuna would moan. Soon grinding wasn't enough, so some clothes were discarded.

Hibari quickly loosened his tie after placing Tsuna on the couch. Tsuna no longer had boxers or pants on. All that was left was his shirt. Hibari set on the couch, pulling Tsuna in his lap as he did so. Kyoya freed his member, grinding into Tsuna again. Tsuna moaned and wrapped his arms around Hibari. Hibari kissed Tsuna, pulling the boy close for deeper access and more friction.

Tsuna broke the kiss, moaning loud when a finger find its way inside him, along with a second one. It was a mixture of both pain and pleasure. Tsuna subconsciously thrust up and down on Hibari's fingers, that were stretching him out.

Tsuna's shirt soon was thrown to the side as well. Hibari left kiss marks just below Tsuna's collarbone, as his fingers made Tsuna moan sweetly.

* * *

Chrome was wondering through the hall in search of Lambo. Hana had saw him run into the school crying about who knows what.

"Lambo", she whispered shouted as she scanned each classroom. She started hearing noises, and started walking faster, assuming it to be Lambo. Her hopes were lost after she had arrived at Hibari's disciplinary committee room.

She did hear noises coming from the room, but chose to ignore it. Right when she was about to walk away, she heard something that made her stop in her tracks. Chrome turned back around, eyeing the door. Her hand moved toward the doorknob, hovering over it.

"Hibari", she heard a whimper and her eyes widen slightly from the familiarity of the voice.

"Boss?"

Chrome didn't have to use the doorknob, as she had realized that the door wasn't completely closed, it just looked like it was. She peeked inside and a blush immediately spread all the way to her neck.

Oya, Oya. Looking at something you shouldn't, Nagi?

"Mukuro n-"

Before chrome could stop him, they had already swapped places.

"Ahhhhhng!"

Mukuro eyes widen slightly from seeing his lover being penetrated by another man. However, for some reason, he wasn't angry. He was actually turned on by it. The only thing that really upset him was the fact the Skylark was the one pleasuring his Tsuna. He licked his lips hungrily at the amazing view he was seeing.

Hibari was laying the couch with his hands using Tsuna's waist as a way to thrust deeper into the horny boy. Tsuna is in a backwards cowboy position. Meaning, anyone who walked on them would see Tsuna in all his glory.

The way Tsuna let out whines and whimpers for Hibari to go faster made his own member throb. The fact that Tsuna wanted to touch himself, but couldn't because Hibari wouldn't allow him, made him moan himself. Tsuna subconsciously matched Hibari's fast rough thrust, making him practically scream in pleasure, because his spot would be hit dead on, almost pushed Mukuro over the edge.

Mukuro wanted to join in on the fun, so he used his powers to make himself invisibly to Hibari, but not Tsuna. He sneakily made his way into the room, properly closing the door this time. Bout the time he made his way to the duo, they were already in a new position. The original doggy style. However, Hibari only had one hand on Tsuna's waist and his other was holding onto Tsuna left wrist.

Mukuro unbutton his pants and pushed his member through the hole in his brief. He groan softly from the sudden cool air that hit his now free member. Mukuro leaned forward a bit, making his erection touch the side of Tsuna face. Tsuna eyes fluttered open and widen in a mixture of shock, surprise, and horror.

Before he could even get his vocal cords to produce a sound, Mukuro shoved his length into Tsuna's mouth, groaning at the hot, tight sensation.

Tsuna moaned around it. Hibari quickened his pace making Tsuna moan more. Mukuro placed a hand on top of Tsuna's head, mouth fucking the boy. Mukuro grip tightened on Tsuna's hair as his pace increased.

His climax was close. All of their climax were. Mukuro came in Tsuna's mouth without warning, causing the boy to gag a littler. Although, Tsuna still managed to swallow down the thick, hot, white liquid that filled his mouth. Tsuna moaned loudly as his body trembled lightly. His walls clamped down on Hibari as he came, coating himself and (part) of the couch in his thick white cum.

Hibari came after Tsuna, filling him up in the back. Tsuna whimpered from the sudden feeling of warm liquid filling him. Tsuna opened one eye as he panted to regain his breath.

No Mukuro.

Tsuna didn't have time to think much about it as he felt himself become hard once more. He learned quickly that Hibari already knew, since the male changed their position, stroking Tsuna excretion afterward.

Round two was definitely going to happen.


End file.
